Don't Look At Me
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Everyone hates Kuwabara. He feels it showering down on him. Suicide is last option.


i own nothing! but i wish was kuwa's sister!!  
  
Bare skin.  
  
Don't look at me......  
  
A switch blade.  
  
Don't look at me......  
  
An arm so pale.  
  
Don't look at me......  
  
Press it so nicely to the skin.  
  
DON'T LOOK AT ME!!  
  
Kuwabara screamed and dropped the knife. Once again he was unable to do it. Once again he'd suffer another night. Another night of knowing how no one cared for him.  
  
His hair was no longer in its hard cacoon and his hair fell in beautiful curls upon his white face. His soft gentle eyes were closed and tears streamed down them. He wore no shirt, and only his jeans.  
  
He was on his side in the grass, deep bruises, and other cuts all over him. His shoes were long forgotten by a river, and his socks had holes.  
  
His pink lips were parted, and tears rolled down his chin.  
  
"Why..." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
"Why...I can't help who I am...why....?" He sobbed curling himself up tightly.  
  
He was referring to the emotions swirling all around him. He always felt this way. He could feel when someone was displeased with him, loathed him, or cared for him.   
  
He hadn't felt care from any one on a long time. A bit from his sister, and some from his friends. But no one really cared for him deeply. They cared out of pity he could feel it on their souls.  
  
Everyone had someone who cared for them.  
  
But he was left alone.  
  
"Hes pathetic..."  
  
"Maybe he'll die..."  
  
"Shoot him...put him out of his misery..."  
  
"Ugh...I hope he gets killed..."  
  
"Maybe he'll lose his voice..."  
  
"Fool..."  
  
"He'll never make it..."  
  
"Hes weak..."  
  
Kuwabara moaned, and sobbed from the pain of feeling rejected. He was trying, he was trying! He was only human. "Please stop talking about me...I could never hate anyone...don't hate me."  
  
He spoke out to the air, and cried again.  
  
The knife lay next to his trembling hand.  
  
Do it...  
  
Something edged him on...but he didn't want to kill himself. That wasn't noble. But...  
  
"I'm tired of being lonely and unloved...I've done my best." He uncovered his head and sat up, his gracefull curls falling over his face and neck.  
  
"I've trained my self, pushed my human body to its limits...I've done so much..."   
  
He reached for the knife...  
  
"But they still look at me with those disapproving eyes...I've tried so hard...I really have...I'd die for them...why do they look at me like that!"   
  
Tears splashed all over him like rain.  
  
He held the knife, and thrusted it down in his leg and he screamed.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYE!"  
  
He sobbed and pulled the knife out, blood mixing with his tears. He collapsed on the ground crying harder. "Don...don't look at me..." He sobbed.  
  
"Don't look at me without any emotion. Don't look through me...I am human too...please don't look at me like that. Not like that...Not with hate and malice...when I love you all."  
  
But they cared nothing for him.  
  
NOTHING!  
  
He was doing them a favor....they wanted him gone...this was a favor.  
  
He grabbed the knife again trembling and forced himself up.  
  
From laying down in that position his blood had smeared over his jeans and chest. It stained the ground, and his bloody hands left print on his face.  
  
Don't look at me...  
  
He held the knife, shaking.  
  
Don't look at me...  
  
He squeezed the blood covered handle.  
  
Don't look at me...  
  
He closed his eyes tight, tears sliding with the rain, making his blood into red mud.  
  
DON'T LOOK AT ME!!  
  
His hand brought the knife down towards his heart, the air making a whistling sound.  
  
All was silent, and the birds in the trees blinked their large black eyes. They senesced pain and gave a mighty screech with their annoyingly loud voices, and took off into the sky.  
  
Kuwabara was sitting wide eyed, blood smeared in the grass.  
  
Hiei had caught his wrist, and held it tight.  
  
Kurama was dropped by Kuwabara's side and was talking too him, though Kuwabara could hear nothing.  
  
Yusuke was still standing off away from Kuwabara, his eyes wide and tears spilling down his face.  
  
Kuwabara starred into Hiei's red orbs angry tears gems dripping off his cheeks.  
  
Kuwabara began to shake and sobbed and collapsed into Hiei's arms. The arms slowly wrapped around him, while Kuwabara cried into Hiei's neck. Yusuke had dashed to Kuwabara and hugged him tight, sobbing onto his waist. Kurama had his head atop Kuwabara's and sobbed squeezing his shoulders.  
  
"I'm looking at you." They all muttered.  
  
And loud joyous sobs filled the air. 


End file.
